Oto Offspring
by RedSand
Summary: They both knew it was obvious, but could Sakon and Tayuya be any good at this "Parenthood" thing? SakonTayuya, UkonxKidomaru, and a little Orosasu, rated M for language, sex, and a naked Sakon.
1. Chapter 1

"**Tayuya, you almost done?" Sakon worriedly asked.**

**His only reply was Tayuya vomiting more, not a good sign for him.**

'**Dammit, what have I done!!' Sakon inwardly screamed at himself, knowing exactly what he had done.**

**He quickly got himself together, before leaving the room to go into the kitchen.**

"**Where the hell have you been?" Ukon asked him as soon as he came in.**

"**Upstairs, Tayuya's...uh..." Sakon said, barely able to say it.**

"**What, you knock her up or something?" Ukon replied, chuckling.**

**When no answer came from Sakon, Ukon got very worried.**

"**Sakon, did you seriously... get her..." Ukon said, choking.**

"**I think so..." Sakon replied.**

"**Shit! Did you tell anyone else yet?" Ukon said, looking around to see if anyone was around.**

"**I'm not even sure! Just don't tell anyone!" Sakon said, pushing past him.**

"**I'm just saying if she is, it's probably going to be twins and have the kekki genkai." Ukon casually replied.**

"**Probably," Sakon said pulling his head from the fridge, "but that'll be hell for Tayuya."**

"**What're you transvestites talking about?" Kidomaru asked walking in.**

"**Sakon got Tayuya pregnant." Ukon said, walking out.**

"**Ukon!" Sakon yelled as Ukon waved.**

"**Sakon, seriously!" Kidomaru said, laughing as he sat down. **

"**I think I might've, I don't know." Sakon said, sitting down across from him.**

"**They have these things called condoms, you know." Kidomaru said, as he slowed from laughing to chuckling.**

"**I think Tayuya's exact words were 'If I wanted a piece of rubber in me, I wouldn't need you.', So condoms weren't really an option." Sakon replied, sighing afterwards.**

"**Well, what makes you think she's pregnant?" Kidomaru said, trying to stop chuckling.**

"**A couple weeks ago we had sex and she's been puking all morning." Sakon answered, leaning back in his chair.**

"**Hmm, I figured anyone would throw up for weeks after sleeping with you!" Kidomaru replied, starting to laugh again.**

"**Funny, so when was the last time you got laid?" Sakon remarked, smirking.**

"**Hey, it's not my fault I've got six fucking arms!" Kidomaru said, crossing his top pair of arms leaning back in his chair.**

"**Really? You know the first time I asked Tayuya out I hadn't explained Ukon to her yet." Sakon **

**said, angering Kidomaru further.**

"**Ahh, fuck you, least I'm not gonna have some little bastard to take care of." Kidomaru said, leaving his seat to walk out of the room.**

'**Might as well go check on Tayuya.' Sakon thought, leaving his seat to go back upstairs.**

**When he reached the room he had left Tayuya in, an alarm clock flew it's way into Sakon's face.**

"**Ow! Dammit!" Sakon shouted, looking at the pissed off Tayuya on the bed in front of him.**

"**YOU GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT!!" Tayuya screamed, grabbing a lamp from the nightstand and throwing it at Sakon, hitting him dead on again.**

"**Dammit Tayuya, stop it!"**

"**YOU GET THE HELL..." She screamed, before running out of bed and into the bathroom.**

'**Damn!' Sakon thought before leaving to go see Kabuto about his injuries.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Damn Sakon, it looks broken to me." Kabuto said, examining Sakon's bloody nose. "What did you do to her this time?"**

"**She may be, um, pregnant..." Sakon replied.**

"**Damn, don't you wear a rubber?" Kabuto said, getting a bandage for Sakon's nose.**

"**Well she... Hey! Why wasn't she on the pill?!" Sakon yelled at the doctor.**

"**She never came in for it, so I didn't give it to her." Kabuto replied, giving Sakon his bandage.**

"**So wait," Sakon said, putting the bandage over his nose, "She wasn't on the pill, and she didn't want me to use condoms..."**

"**Maybe she wanted pregnant." Kabuto said.**

"**Yeah, Tayuya is just the face of motherhood isn't she?" Sakon sarcastically replied.**

"**You never know. Well you'd better go check on her." Kabuto said, getting back to his normal work.**

**Sakon nodded, then walked out and back to his room, only to find Ukon laying outside the doorway on his back.**

"**Ukon! What the hell happened!" Sakon asked, leaning his brother against the wall.**

"**I walked in to see if she killed you... and she threw her flute into my..." Ukon said, stopping himself as not to give to much information.**

**Sakon glared at Ukon for wasting his time, and kicked him in the side before walking back into his room.**

**Sakon poked his head into his room, finding Tayuya crying on the bed.**

"**Yuya, you ok?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed next to her.**

"**Yeah, I'm... Sakon! What happened to your nose!" She said, panicked, staring at the bandage.**

"**That **_**was**_** a pretty big lamp Tayuya." Sakon said, trying to add humor to the situation.**

"**Oh fuck, I'm gonna suck as a mom!" Tayuya said, falling backwards into bed.**

"**Hey, your gonna kick ass as a mom." Sakon said, falling back next to her. "So why weren't you on the pill?"**

**Sakon was a sadistic, cynical bastard who looked like a woman. Adding "not-very-subtle" to the list wouldn't hurt. (If he wasn't so damn hot, his fan base would probably be smaller.)**

"**Well, I guess somewhere inside I wanted a kid I guess." Tayuya answered, cuddling next to Sakon.**

"**Got your wish." Sakon replied.**

**Tayuya glared at him, but decided to let his lack of sensitivity go for the moment.**

"**But seriously, what's with the nose?" Tayuya asked.**

"**Well I usually use it to breath, or smell things, and I can do this really cool trick with watermelon seeds where I..."**

"**I meant how it's broken, smartass." She said, jabbing him in the side.**

"**That'll happen when you throw things at it." He said, noticing the frown forming on her face. "But it'll be better in a few weeks."**

**Tayuya smiled, before nestling herself into Sakon.**

"**It's the middle of the damn afternoon and I'm already so fucking tired." She said, closing her eyes ready, to sleep.**

"**Fatigue is a side-effect of pregnancy." Sakon said, putting his arm around her.**

"**You're making it sound like the fucking flu..." She said before drifting into sleep. "I love you Sakon..."**

"**I love you too Tayuya."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Well, looks like we can take the bandages off now." Kabuto said, removing the strip from Sakon's nose. "So how's Tayuya handling things?"**

"**Better than when she just found out. It's already gotten to the point where I can enter the same room as her and not have something thrown." Sakon replied, ready to leave the medic-nin's office.**

"**Really? In just two months?" Kabuto teasingly asked.**

"**Yep, though she's already worried about how she's gonna get big." Sakon said, sitting back down to continue the chat.**

"**How big is she now?" Kabuto asked.**

"**Not really at all, you can't really tell by looking." Sakon said, getting up. "Well I gotta do."**

"**Have a good one." Kabuto said, getting back to doctor stuff as Sakon left.**

**Sakon walked back into the room he and Tayuya shared, only to find she was gone. Sakon shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to look for her.**

"**Tayuya, there you are!" Sakon said, seeing her poke around inside of the fridge.**

"**Hmm? What the hell do you want?" Tayuya asked, trying to open a jar of pickles.**

"**And hello to you too." Sakon replied, a smirk on his face. "Pickles Tayuya? Can't you come up with an original craving?"**

**Tayuya shot him a "good thing you're half way across the room" look, and went back to the jar. Before she realized, Sakon was right next to her, staring at the jar, a little less life threatening than she was.**

"**Here," Sakon said, tangling his hand in her hair.**

**Tayuya started blushing, as Sakon grabbed her hand and took the jar from her, quickly opening it. He then pulled one of the pickles from it's container and put it in Tayuya's mouth, causing her blush to deepen.**

"**Sakon..." Tayuya said, chewing up the little vegetable and swallowing it.**

"**Yes?" He asked, the same smirk on his face.**

"**I am horny as hell right now." She said, catching her teal haired lover off guard.**

**Sakon figured hey, sure she's pregnant, but what the hell. He used the hand tangled in her hair to pull her face up to his, before pulling her into a wet, sloppy kiss. He was easily able to slide his tongue into her mouth, using to explore every crevice.**

"**Whoa, should you two be doing that here?" A very unintelligent person asked, seeing as how they stopped Tayuya's fun when she is both horny and pregnant.**

**She looked up from a panicky looking Sakon to see none other than ol' fuckin fat ass Jiroubo.**

"**Damn it fat tits! You had best have a tremendously good reason to do that!" Tayuya yelled, homicidal intent in her eyes.**

"**Uh... Orochimaru-sama wanted to see you two right away..." He said, slowly backing towards the door.**

"**Urgh... I'll deal with you in a while fat ass!" Tayuya said, getting up to leave with Sakon.**

**The two walked there way to Orochimaru's office, Tayuya pissed and Sakon fearful for his life.**

"**Ah! Sakon and Tayuya, you're here." Orochimaru said, sitting at his desk with Sasuke next to him.**

"**You wanted to see us Orochimaru-sama?" Sakon asked.**

"**Yes, so how long did you plan to hide it from me?" The pale snaky man asked, his trademarked smirk on.**

"**Orochimaru-sama, we had assumed that Kabuto would just tell you." Sakon answered.**

"**And he did, but why didn't you tell me?" He asked, in that eerily happy-ish voice of his.**

"**Orochimaru-kun, what are you getting so worked up about, you'd of found out eventually." Sasuke told Orochimaru.**

"**I suppose you have a point Sasuke-kun, Sakon, Tayuya, dismissed." He said, as the two nodded and walked off.**

"**How can Sasuke get Orochimaru-sama to calm down like that?" Sakon asked, before realizing that Tayuya wasn't next to him.**

**Instead the red-headed cursing machine was peaking into the office they just left, giggling to herself.**

"**I think I know how." She said, trying to stop her short bursts of laughter.**

**Sakon walked over to look into the office, only to reveal what looked like Orochimaru flirting with Sasuke, which Sasuke apparently didn't mind.**

"**Well fuck my uncle, those two **_**are**_** screwing!" Sakon said, laughing to himself.**

"**So Sakon," Tayuya said, walking up to Sakon, "How about we go continue what we started in the kitchen?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakon and Tayuya ran down the hallway straight to their room, ready to have sex for the first time in two months. As soon as they reached their room, the door slammed and Tayuya pushed Sakon onto the bed, before jumping on him. She immediately planted her mouth on his, and started another wet kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his own, as she started to feel his erection poking at her.**

"**Tayuya..." Sakon moaned as she pulled off of him, and went down to remove his shirt.**

"**You knew I was gonna be on top, right?" She said, an evil little smirk forming on her face.**

"**Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, as she ripped his shirt off.**

**She quickly began kissing his neck, gnawing on it and receiving soft moans from Sakon. Sakon followed her action, bending his head up and kissing her collarbone, Tayuya now moaning.**

"**Enough fuckin' foreplay, let's fuck!" She yelled, starting to undo her pants.**

'**Damn, she really is horny!' Sakon thought as he reached for his own zipper.**

**Tayuya wasn't in a waiting mood, so she hurriedly undid his pants for him. He looked up at her, noticing her pants were already around her ankles, and his were being slid off as well.**

"**Damn Tayuya, don't wanna waste time, do ya?" He asked, receiving an evil little smirk as she rested her hands on his shoulders.**

"**Let's make this clear, I don't wanna make love, I wanna fuck, and I wanna fuck hard, and I don't wanna hear any complaints, got it?" She said, receiving a slight nod from Sakon as she forcefully pushed herself onto him, a load moan coming from the both of them.**

**Tayuya continued to grind herself into Sakon, as his hands snaked their way into her shirt and gripped onto her back, pulling her closer to him. He started pushing into her as well, their thrusts becoming rhythmic.**

"**Tayuya... I'm gonna come!" Sakon moaned from under her.**

"**Inside...me...Come inside me...!" She yelled, as they both shared one last moan before Sakon emptied himself into her.**

**She fell on top of him, both panting as Sakon pulled Tayuya's face next to his for another sloppy kiss.**

**#**

"**Tayuya, hurry up, I need a shower too!" Sakon yelled while banging on the bathroom door.**

"**Sorry, Can't hear you." She said, causing Sakon to bang on the door louder.**

"**Come on!" He shouted again.**

"**What, can't your pregnant girlfriend have the shower a bit longer?" She said, causing him to give up.**

**He walked out of the room they shared, going towards that of his brothers.**

"**Ukon, open up!" He shouted while banging on his brothers locked door.**

"**Oh, fuck it." He said, before kicking the door open, revealing a sight which could only be described as fucked up.**

**Well, it's only fucked up if you think Ukon and Kidomaru having sex on the floor of Ukon's web-coated room is fucked up.**

"**Holy shit!!" Sakon screamed, backing away and tripping over one of the webs.**

"**Sakon!" Ukon yelled, quickly pulling out of Kidomaru and leaving him on the floor as he went to help his brother.**

"**What the... What happened... Where am... HOLY SHIT!! MY EYES!!" Sakon screamed, after looking downward to see Ukon's quite large erection staring up at him.**

**Sakon fainted at seeing something he never, ever, **_**ever**_**, wanted to see, causing Kidomaru to join Ukon in looking at him.**

"**Oh damn..." Ukon said, dropping his brother.**

"**Well, shall we continue?" Kidomaru asked.**

"**Of coarse!" Ukon yelled, pouncing on the six-armed boy. **

**#**

**Sakon awoke hours later in a still in his brothers room, his memory not returned to him yet.**

"**Ukon! He's getting up!" Kidomaru yelled at twin number two.**

"**Good, now Sakon, go back to Tayuya, she's been looking for you." Ukon said, as Sakon Quickly jolted up and left.**

**He made it back to his and Tayuya's room quickly, still unaware of what happened before he woke up to find Tayuya sitting and playing her flute calmly.**

"**Tayuya?" Sakon asked, as she got up to greet him.**

"**There you are Sakon! I was getting worried!" She said, all happy and un-Tayuya like.**

"**Are you ok? Does this have something to do with the pregnancy?" He asked, as she gave him a confused stare.**

"**Don't you remember what happened?" She asked, Sakon shaking his head in response.**

"**Well, you went into Ukon's room..."**


	5. Chapter 5

"**HOLY SHITFUCK!!" Sakon screamed, dropping to his knees as he suddenly remembered why he had passed out.**

"**It wasn't that bad Sakon..." Tayuya said, getting on her knees to be eye level with him.**

"**But.. But it was Ukon **_**and**_** Kidomaru! **_**Fucking!!**_**" He said, as fell to the floor.**

"**At least you never have to see it again..." She said, still trying to calm him down.**

"**James Hetfield put it best when he said 'But the Memory Remains!' " He said, slowly getting back up. (1)**

**Tayuya stared down at the still panicky Sakon, when an idea popped into her head.**

"**And Till Lindemann put it best when he said 'Te Quiero Puta.' " She said, with an evil smirk on as Sakon looked up at her. (2)**

**#**

"**You think we fucked him up?" Ukon asked the six-armed nin laying in the bed next to him.**

"**So what if we did, the door was locked, it's not our fault." Kidomaru replied.**

"**Guess you got a point." Ukon said, getting up.**

"**Where are you going?" Kidomaru teasingly asked, picking up his head to watch the lesser of two twins walk away.**

"**I'll be right back, I'm just gonna check on him." He said, going out the door.**

**Ukon slipped out of his room and down the hall to that of his brother's and his pregnant girlfriend. He knocked on the door for a second, and when no answer came he put his ear up to it. Judging on the panting and moaning he heard, they were most likely having sex, so he decided to go back to Kidomaru.**

"**Hmm? You're back quick." Kidomaru said, watching his seme walk through the door.**

**Ukon responded by jumping on the spider nin, and forcing a kiss on him.**

"**Ukon..." Kidomaru moaned, as he started kissing back and feeling Ukon's tongue slide into his mouth.**

**#**

"**Ta..yu..ya****!..." Sakon moaned, thrusting himself in and out of her, hitting her sensitive bundle of nerves each time.**

"**Sakon... I'm.. gonna!..." She said, being cut off by Sakon's finger moving over her lips.**

"**Do it... I'm ready..." He said, as he suddenly felt her juices pouring out of her.**

**A loud moan shot out of her as she still felt Sakon ramming into her, at least a few more times.**

"**Tayuya!!" He shouted, before coming into her, the two sharing one last moan.**

**This time it was Sakon who fell onto Tayuya, the two still breathing heavily.**

"**...Sakon?..." Tayuya asked in between pants.**

"**...Yeah...Tayuya?..." Sakon replied, brushing her hair out of her face.**

"**...Do you...Think all...This sex...Is bad...for the baby?..." She asked, suddenly feeling Sakon's lips against hers.**

"**The babies...Will be fine..." He said, suddenly getting a look that was a mix of confusion and anger.**

"**What do you mean 'babies?' " She asked, as he suddenly rolled off of her. **

"**Tayuya, I figured you knew, I do have a kekki genkai remember?" He said, suddenly feeling her hand against his face.**

"**YOU MEAN I HAVE**_** TWO**_** KIDS IN ME!?" She screamed, as Sakon got out of bed and scooted against the wall.**

"**Tayuya, it won't be **_**that**_** bad, it, uh, we could..." He said, before having a pillow thrown directly into his crotch.**

"**Ow! Dammit Tayuya!" He said, grabbing his crotch and scooting away.**

"**GET OUT!!" She screamed, grabbing the cursed alarm clock that was used to break Sakon's nose before.**

**Without even getting dressed (****Mmm****, naked Sakon...) he ran out of there room and into the hallway, quickly trying to find somewhere he could go until she calmed down.**

**His first thought was Ukon's room, but at the risk of him and ol' web fetish having more sex, he immediately thought of the next best place:**

**Jiroubo's**** room.**

**He ran as fast as his naked legs would take him to the fat son of a bitch's room.**

"**Jiroubo! Let me in it's Sakon!" He shouted, pounding on the door.**

"**What?" The Mohawk sporting nin said, opening the door as Sakon quickly ran in.**

**Sakon, of coarse, realized that Jiroubo would have nothing to fit him, so he had two options: Wait the half hour it took Tayuya to calm down in Jiroubo's room naked, or go get something to eat and just hang out around the lair for half an hour naked. **

**He suddenly felt like a million nose-bleeding fangirls were screaming for the latter, and since he didn't trust the fat ass anyway, he chose to place his hands on his hips and say: "Fuck you modesty, I have fangirls to please!"**

"**Never mind." He said to Jiroubo, strutting naked out of the room.**

**#**

"_**But the memory remains"**_** – Line from the song "The Memory Remains", which is kickass.**

"_**Te Quiero Puta"**_** – Spanish for "I want you, whore" Also name of kickass song by Rammstien.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Sakon, how do I look?" Tayuya asked, staring at herself in the mirror.**

"**You want the truth?" He asked, receiving a slight nod from Tayuya**

"**To me you look great, to everyone else you look fat." He replied, watching Tayuya walk up to him.**

**Usually telling the flautist she looked fat meant some form of attack to the balls, but for some odd reason she sat down in his lap and cuddled into him.**

"**You really think I look good?" she asked, looking up at him in a very un-Tayuya way.**

"**Well yeah, I always think you look great." He replied, as she buried her face in his neck.**

"**Thanks..." She replied, before drifting asleep.**

"**Damn, four months took a lot out of you, huh?" Sakon said to Tayuya, leaning back in his chair.**

**Right when Sakon figured he'd fall asleep with her, there was a knock on the door.**

"**Sakon, it's me." Ukon said, the noise being partially dulled by the door.**

"**I'm coming." He loudly whispered, holding up Tayuya and gently placing her on the bed.**

**She quickly curled into a ball, not unlike a cat, as Sakon kissed her on the forehead and walked out.**

"**What?" He asked, closing the door behind him as he walked out.**

"**Orochimaru-sama has a mission for us." He said, as they both walked in the direction of his office.**

**Once they reached it, they saw the same sight Sakon saw last time, Orochimaru at his desk and Sasuke standing next to him.**

"**Ahh, Sakon and Ukon, come in." He said, writing something down in front of him.**

**The two followed his instructions and walked in.**

"**Sakon, since Tayuya has entered her fouth month of pregnancy, you will be taking care of her until the baby is delivered, meaning you won't be going on any missions." He said, Sakon nodding in response.**

"**As for you Ukon, you and Kidomaru are going to Taki to receive a scroll for me." He said, Ukon smiling and nodding.**

"**Yes, thank you Orochimaru-sama!" He said, running off to retrieve the spider nin.**

**Sakon walked back in the direction of his room, hoping to tell Tayuya of the relatively good news. Sure, he got to spend more time with Tayuya, but five more months of sitting around doing nothing would be like hell, only everyone in hell would be Sakura. (I hate Sakura) He went in, to find Tayuya still asleep in her balled up position. He crept over to the bed and quietly got in next to her, pulling her up to him.**

"**Hmmm...Sakon..." Tayuya muttered in her sleep.**

"**Hmm? What's up taco?" He asked, as she suddenly sprung awake.**

"**Did you just call me taco?" She asked, as he smiled down at her.**

"**What, it sounds like a good petname, besides, I got good news." He said, as she pulled herself up to a sitting position and leaned next to him.**

"**And what would that be?" She asked, feeling his arm now around her shoulder.**

"**Orochimaru-sama said I don't have to go on any missions until you have the babies." He said, as she cuddled into his arm.**

"**Good, I need an ass to kick all day." She replied, as Sakon pulled her into him more tightly.**

"**That's my Tayuya." He said, as she fell back asleep, Sakon following and falling into bed.**

**#**

"**Kidomaru! get your stuff, we have a mission!" Ukon yelled to his uke, watching the spider nin get off of his bed and start getting a few things.**

"**Ukon, you think anyone besides your brother and Tayuya know about us?" Kidomaru asked, grabbing his things and walking out the door with Ukon.**

"**I don't think, but who cares, I mean Orochimaru-sama spends all day with Sas**_**gay**_**, why can't we be together?" Ukon asked, putting an arm around ****Kidomaru's**** waist as they walked down the hallway.**

"**Yeah, I'm just saying, me and you, most people see that as fucked up." Kidomaru replied.**

"**Who give's a fuck, my man has six arms and knows what to do with em' so I don't!" Ukon reassured, as Kidomaru rested his head on Ukon's shoulder.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Tayuya, you think we should find out what the baby is?" Sakon asked rubbing Tayuya's belly.**

"**Why? I'd kinda like to be surprised about the gender." She asked, leaning back and grabbing her flute.**

"**Yeah I guess, so are you gonna teach one of them how to flute?" Sakon asked, as Tayuya began one of her songs.**

"**It's how to **_**play**_** flute, shit for brains, and yes." She replied going back to her song.**

"**Alright, don't bite my head off." He said, slightly chuckling. "So when's Ukon supposed to be back, he was only going to Taki."**

**#**

" '**Come on Kidy! Lets have sex under the waterfall!' 'No Ukon, what if we get caught?' 'Don't worry, we won't get caught!' " Kidomaru said as they were being dragged off by a couple of Taki nin.**

"**If you didn't scream so much we wouldn't of gotten caught!" Ukon yelled back as they were both taken into the jail.**

"**What are they?" The nin behind the desk in the jail-house asked, pointing at the two wet teens in front of him.**

"**We caught them having sex under the waterfall!" The shinobi holding Kidomaru said.**

"**Oh, that's just plain disgusting! Lock them up!" He yelled, the two other ninja following his orders and taking them to their cells.**

"**Well thanks Ukon! Now Orochimaru-sama will kill us!" Kidomaru yelled, grabbing onto the bars that separated the two.**

"**Hey, I still got the scroll, plus I can get us out." Ukon smugly replied, suddenly falling to his back and grabbing his stomach.**

"**AHH! HE STABBED ME!!" Ukon screamed, one of the guards coming to check on him.**

**The guard unlocked the door and bent over to check on Ukon, as the teenager slowly entered into the guard's body.**

"**What? What are you doing?!" The guard frantically asked.**

"**Unlock his cell too, and you might live." Ukon said, the guard quickly following his orders.**

**Once the cell was open Kidomaru ran out, and Ukon exited the guard's body. Kidomaru threw one of his yellow web kunai into the guards forehead, killing him instantly.**

"**What I tell ya?" Ukon asked, swiftly using the henge no jutsu to turn into the guard.**

**Kidomaru replied with a smug "I hate you so much right now" look and henged into another random guard. The two casually walked out of the jail, and speedily taking off towards Oto.**

"**Thanks Ukon." Kidomaru asked, changing back to his normal self.**

"**Oh, I'm getting more than thanks when we get back." Ukon relied, turning back and putting on a smirk.**

**#**

"**So, what do you want?" Sakon asked Tayuya, his head laying in her lap.**

"**What, you mean gender-wise?" She asked, getting a nod from Sakon "I think I'd like boys."**

"**I dunno, I think I'd prefer girls."**

"**Yeah, cuz you are a fuckin' girl."**

"**Hey, I'm a transvestite, not a chick!" Sakon replied chuckling.**

"**It shouldn't be too long, just a few months and we'll see." Sakon said, starting to fall asleep in her lap.**

"**Did you forget I'm the pregnant one?" She said, smacking him in the head.**

"**Ow, I'm still aloud to be tired." He said, rubbing the bump she made.**

"**Fuck you Sakon, why do I have to love you so much?"**

"**Cuz I'm so damn sexy."**

**#**

"**So you think he'll be mad?" Kidomaru asked.**

"**Nah, Let's just say we got stuck fighting."**

**They walked up to the door in his office, finding it locked. Ukon put his ear up to the door, and pulled back, a small stream of blood leaking from his nose.**

"**Let's play guess what Ukon heard!" Ukon said, pinching the bridge of his nose, using his other hand to wipe away the blood.**

"**Never mind, just leave the scroll at the door and let's go..." Kidomaru said, walking off.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hey Kidy, you wanna mess with Sakon?" Ukon asked, laying in bed with the spider-nin.**

"**I'm listening."**

"**Well," Ukon said, flipping over on his side to look at Kidomaru, "I thought of the worst thing that could happen to him that might still leave him alive!"**

**#**

"**Four more months my milf-to-be, are we exited?" Sakon said, laying underneath Tayuya.**

"**Yeah, but here's what I want to know Sakon, can you go four months without sex?" Tayuya smugly asked, clearly knowing the answer.**

"**Come on, no sex?"**

"**That's right, not until after the baby's born, and it still won't be for a while after that."**

"**You finally grow boobs and I'm not allowed to have 'em, perfect."**

"**What the fuck did you say?!" Tayuya yelled, punching him in the arm.**

"**Relax, I'm kidding." Sakon said, pulling Tayuya closer to him.**

**Tayuya eased up and kissed Sakon, Sakon quickly kissing back, deepening the kiss.**

"**Remember...What I said..." Tayuya moaned as Sakon began kissing and nibbling at her neck.**

"**I will, but maybe **_**you**_** won't..." Sakon said, placing his hand on top of her head.**

**She got the idea pretty quick, sliding down him until she had reached his bellybutton. **

**#**

"**So who exactly are you calling?" Kidomaru asked while Ukon was dialing.**

"**Just the most evil person in human history." He said, listening to it ring before said person picked up. "Hello...Yeah...I don't know, say could you come down? He's got a surprise for you...No, I can't tell you...Sure, the more the merrier...Alright, love you, bye."**

"**Love you!?" Kidomaru asked, anger in his voice.**

"**Relax, you're the only one for me." He said, grabbing Kidomaru around the waist and kissing him.**

**#**

**Tayuya slowly undid Sakon's pants, taking his member and slowly stroking it while looking up at his smiling face. She looked back at his love organ, slowly licking the base and upwards, listening to Sakon's groans and smiling.**

**She quickly moved up to the head, ruthlessly sucking it, soon taking in his whole cock.**

"**Shit Tayuya...! I'm gonna come...!" Sakon blurted out, right before coming into Tayuya's mouth. Right when she thought he was done, though, another burst of semen was released into her mouth. His cock continued to twitch and release streams of come into Tayuya's mouth for a few moments, before he finally stopped.**

**Tayuya swallowed the huge load of sperm, panting while looking up at the also panting Sakon.**

"**What...The fuck...Was all that...?" She asked through breaths, wiping the semen from her lower lip.**

"**Guess I was kinda backed up, we haven't done anything in like a month you know." He said, helping Tayuya climb onto his chest.**

"**Kinda?! I nearly fuckin' drowned on your sperm douche!" She yelled, punching him in the arm again.**

"**Relax, I'm not gonna let you die choking to death on my little Sakons."**

"**What the fuck ever, by the way, you're forgetting something."**

"**What?" Sakon asked, puzzled after what he could've forgot.**

"**I go down on you, you go down on me." She said, grabbing the top of his head and forcing it down to her shritt.**

"**Don't wanna waste time, huh?"**

**Tayuya replied by pushing his face into her still covered crotch, a problem Sakon was gonna solve. He backed off a little, grabbing for her zipper, when...**

"**Sakon!!" A voice at the door, clearly Ukon's, shouted.**

"**I'm busy, get the fuck away!"**

"**But someone's here to see you, and **_**she**_** says it can't wait!"**

"**What the fu...SHE?!" Tayuya yelled at Sakon, grabbing his teal hair and dragging him up to her face.**

"**You better pray to fucking God you aren't cheating on me, cuz' if this bitch wants you I will kill her in the most brutal fucking way possible, and **_**you**_** will be nothing more than my personal dildo from here on in, got it?!" She said to him, Sakon giving an intimidated nod and rushing out the door.**

"**Who the fuck is it bastard?!" Sakon asked his brother as they walked down the hallway.**

"**Trust me, I shouldn't reveal the surprise, you should find out on your own." Ukon replied, smirk on as he followed him to the end of the hallway.**

"**Ok, now who's the girl that had to see..." He said, before looking on at the sight that could of killed him then and there. "Mom..."**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n – If you can read this while listening to the song "Mutter" by Rammstein without getting sad, you are incapable of feeling**

**#**

"**Mom..." Sakon repeated, staring at the woman who looked a lot like him, only female and with longer hair.**

"**Yeah Sakon, it's me, but guess who else?"**

"**Wait, you brought Aunt Shiin too?"**

"**Yeah..." A different voice said, as a similar head poked out from behind the other woman's shoulder.**

**Sakon didn't reply, instead just turning around and walking down the hallway in the direction that he came. His mother said his name a few times in an attempt to stop him, but realized it was a worthless attempt as he continued to walk on.**

**He made his way back to his and Tayuya's shared room, Tayuya impatient and waiting to find out who the woman was.**

"**Well? Who the fuck is she?"**

"**my mom..." Sakon weakly muttered, walking to a small chair in the corner of the room and staring at the floor.**

"**Your mom? What the hell is she doing here?" Tayuya asked, puzzled about Sakon's mother, unaware she was even alive.**

**Almost all of the sound four were orphans, Sakon and Ukon instead always claiming they were runaways. Ukon didn't know why, only that Sakon said that they had to leave.**

"**I don't know, I never wanted to see that woman again."**

"**Why not? I never knew my parents, I would've loved to have at least met them."**

"**Not if they were anything like that woman, she is the worst human being on the planet, and I refuse to talk to her." He replied, confusing Tayuya further**

"**Sakon, she's your mom, you can't..."**

"**I Don't Have A Mom! I never had one and never will!" He yelled, starting to get on Tayuya's last nerve.**

"**Hey shit-for-brains! The woman gave birth to you, and she raised you for years until you ran out on her, she's your fucking mom!"**

**Sakon looked up at Tayuya, his visible eye full of tears, the look of hatred on his face.**

"**Do you wanna know why I took my brother and ran from her Tayuya? Is that what you want?!" He asked, standing up and walking over to the bed.**

**Tayuya looked up at him with scared eyes, still finding the strength to nod slightly, Sakon sitting on the bed next to her in compliance.**

"**Two people in the entire world know this story, and that's me and the woman. Not even Ukon knows any of this, and you can't tell him, got it?"**

**Tayuya nodded, looking up at Sakon as he sighed and began to tell his story.**

"**It all started when Ukon and I were five. My dad had just died after being wounded on a mission, a wound none of the local doctors could heal.**

**My mom became a wreck, and decided the only way to deal with the pain was to drink.**

**Two years later we were out of money, and she would dress me up, make me put on make-up, and use me, her **_**first born **_**fucking son, as a whore so she could get beer money.**

**I worked the streets for ****seven**** fucking years before I took Ukon and ran." He said, fighting back tears the entire time.**

"**Bu...But what about Ukon...?" She asked, appalled by the story and what the woman had done.**

"**While I was out sucking cock for her, she would stay home and be overprotective of him." He said, finally breaking and beginning to cry.**

"**Oh my God..." Tayuya gasped, wrapping her arms around Sakon in an attempt to comfort him. "Sakon I'm so sorry..."**

"**Listen, I never told Ukon what I did or why we ran, so you can't, he'd either kill her or himself, so promise me, alright?" Sakon said, as he slowly brought his crying to a stop.**

"**alright..."**

**A knock suddenly came at the door, and a clearly feminine voice followed it.**

"**Sakon? Are you in there?"**

"**Get the fuck away!" Tayuya yelled, before Sakon turned to face her.**

"**That's not my mom, it's my aunt Shiin, it's my mom's side that has the kekki genkai." He told Tayuya. "It's alright come in."**

**The woman who resembled Sakon's mother walked into the room, the only noticeable difference between the two being Shiin's earrings.**

"**Are you alright honey?" She asked, sitting next to him.**

"**I don't know, by the way, this is Tayuya, my girlfriend." He said, pointing to the redhead behind him."**

"**Sakon, I know what your mother did." She said, shocking Sakon's eyes wide open.**

**Sakon became so scared he fell off of the bed, laying on the floor and staring up at the woman.**

"**She...She told you?"**

"**It's ok honey, Ukon still doesn't know, and the only reason she's here was to take me." She said, getting on the floor and hugging him.**

"**Aunt Shiin, get rid of her, and tell her that if I ever see her near Ukon or me again I won't hesitate to kill her." He said, overcoming his shock and standing up. "Better yet, I'll tell her myself." He left Shiin and Tayuya alone in the room as he walked out, making his way back to the main room that his mother and Ukon were sitting in, the two of them chatting and laughing, just making Sakon madder.**

"**Ukon...Leave, now." He said, Ukon getting up and following his command, scared of the serious tone he had.**

"**You two seem to be doing alright here." She said, wearing a coy smile and looking him strait in the eye, breaking his last thread of temporary sanity.**

"**I'm sorry, did you forget what you did to me for the last seven years? Hmm Shiiso? Or would you rather mom?!"**

"**Sakon, I know what I did to you was wrong, but you can't dwell on the past forever you know."**

"**Shiiso, I recall every second of those seven years perfectly, I remember sucking exactly 163 stranger's cocks so you could buy beer, and you gave me exactly 12 beatings while drunk, and 7 while sober when I didn't bring you enough money!!"**

"**Sakon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, believe me, I'm your mother!"**

"**You're not my mother! You were my pimp before I managed to get away with Ukon!"**

"**Why did you take Ukon from me anyway? You left, you didn't have to take everything from me!"**

"**You would've forced him to be your whore too! You are never coming near here, me, or Ukon ever again, understand!?"**

"**You can't keep me from my son! In fact, I'm taking him with me!"**

"**Like hell! If you come near Ukon I'll kill you, just like how you killed me!"**

"**What are you talking about, I didn't kill you, you're right here!"**

"**Every time some strange man walked up to me on that street and took me to some seedy motel, I died a little more, and I'm surprised there's anything left! I won't let you do that to Ukon, and I'm not letting you stay here one second longer! Get the fuck out and never come back!!" He screamed, finally ending the argument as the woman turned around and walked to the door.**

"**And by the way Sakon, you can't watch over him all the time, and I'll be waiting for that little slip-up to get him back."**

**Sakon grunted at Shiiso for a second, before turning and heading back to his room, where Shiin and Tayuya were still waiting for him.**

"**Is she gone?" Shiin asked, Sakon nodding in response.**

"**I should leave to then, make sure she doesn't try anything." Shiin said, getting up and hugging Sakon before rushing out the door.**

**Sakon went to the bed with Tayuya and sat down, Tayuya once again trying to comfort him.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Sakon, are you alright?" Tayuya asked, cuddling in bed with him.**

"**Tayuya, you're due in a couple weeks and you're worried about me?"**

"**Well ever since your mom left you've been really protective of Ukon, plus you've been a little paranoid…"**

"**I'm fine Yuya, seriously." He said with a smile on, stroking her hair.**

"**Alright."**

**Ukon suddenly burst through the door, looking at Sakon in an odd way.**

"**Sakon, can we talk?" He said, arms crossed in a serious way.**

**Sakon looked back at Tayuya, who nodded signaling him to go. He got out of bed, and followed his twin out into the hallway.**

"**What's with you?!" Ukon asked him, blind sighting the other twin.**

"**Ukon, I can't pretend nothing happened, but I promised myself and made a lot of other people promise not to tell you, so just drop it." Sakon replied, turning around and walking back into the room.**

**#**

"**SHIIIIIT!!" Tayuya screamed laying on the infirmary table, Sakon and a doctor standing next to her.**

"**It's alright Yuya, try to relax…"**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"**

"**Alright Tayuya, just breath..." The doctor said, taking a step back.**

**Kidomaru, Ukon, Orochimaru, and Sasuke were standing behind the glass window, watching with a mixture of disgust, intrigue, and confusion.**

"**Why are we watching this?" Kidomaru quietly asked Ukon.**

"**They'll be my nephews or nieces, plus we're gonna end up godparents."**

"**Hmmm…" Orochimaru breathed, looking down at Sasuke, the teen staring back up at him. **

"**Why are you looking at me like that Orochi-kun?"**

"**No Reason Sasuke-kun, no reason…"  
**

"**SAKON!! Come Here…!" Tayuya yelled, calming down a little.**

"**Ye…yeah Yuya?"**

"**I…I…AHH SHIIT!!" She yelled.**

"**Tayuya!" The doctor said, rushing to the side of the table, "You need push!"**

**Tayuya grunted and began pushing, breathing starting to become a chore, all while screaming for Sakon again.**

"**I'm right here Tayuya, it's ok…" **

"**I think I can see something…!" The doctor said. **

**Tayuya wasn't letting Sakon leave her side, screaming obscenities every chance she got and nearly breaking Sakon's hand.**

"**Push Tayuya, I can see the head!"**

**Tayuya followed the doctor's orders, pushing until….**

"**Congratulations Tayuya, it's a girl."**

**Sakon and Tayuya smiled at each other a moment until the doctor's words filled the room.**

"**Wait, there's more!" **

**Tayuya and Sakon had already known that, and Tayuya began pushing again, grabbing Sakon's hand.**

**The four behind the glass stood and watched Tayuya giving birth for the second time, with the same mixture of intrigue disgust and confusion as the first time.**

"**This has got to be killing her." Ukon said.**

"**If that were me, I would've definitely had something to kill the pain." Kidomaru replied.**

"**Sasuke-kun, would you ever get pregnant?" Orochimaru asked.**

"**Maybe if I had to, just so I could rebuild my clan." He replied.**

"**Good…"**

"**AH SHIIT!!" Tayuya screamed, as a second voice crying began.**

"**Tayuya…This one's a boy." The doctor said, holding up the twins.**

"**They…They're paternal twins?" Tayuya asked, Sakon looking at the infants."**

"**The kekki genkai results in paternal twins sometimes, so it's not that odd." Sakon replied, walking to the doctor and taking the twins.**

"**Time to do my duty right?" Sakon asked, the doctor nodding in response.**

**Sakon was handed**** the pair of scissors and cut both of the twins umbilical cords, before the doctor took them back.**

"**Tayuya, you stay there and rest, I'll take these two and run some tests." The doctor said, taking the twins and walking away.**

**Tayuya weakly nodded and laid back in bed, Sakon smiling over her.**

"**You alright?"**

**Tayuya looked over at him and slowly raised her middle finger, Sakon chuckling at her gesture.**

**#**

"**Alright Sakon, we can discharge Tayuya now." A nurse said, walking down the hallway with him to Tayuya's room.**

"**Tayuya?" Sakon said, poking his head in the room.**

"**Sakon!" She gleefully said, holding both of the twins.**

"**So how're Kumo and Yuki?"**

"**Just fine, thank you!" Tayuya replied, way happier than she usually is.**

"**Well the doctors said we can go home now."**

**Tayuya nodded in agreement, as the nurse came in with a wheelchair for her.**

"**You know Yuya; I think we'll do ok." Sakon said as they left the hospital.**

"**Yeah, I think so."**


End file.
